Chemistry and Quantitative Analysis Core The function of the Chemistry and Quantitative Analysis Core is to provide support in analysis of test atmospheres (including SM and aerosolized candidate therapies), formulations for inhalation, dermal, oral, and ocular exposures, stability analysis of formulations, development of bioanalytical methods for pharmacokinetic analysis, and development of methods for biomarkers of exposure and injury. This Core will support all Projects by providing pure SM which will be synthesized in the core and assist in the characterization of the vapor and aerosol concentrations of SM to adequately define exposure in animal injury models for inhalation, ocular, and dermal exposures. Several Projects, especially Project 5, will be evaluating candidate therapies for their efficacy in the treatment of SM injury. This Core will provide standard and novel formulations of candidate therapies for each application. Analytical methods will be developed to characterize each of the candidate therapies. These methods will allow us to define the stability and purity of formulations, dose characteristics of formulations, and the atmosphere concentrations of candidate therapies in the case of inhalation exposures. Bioanalytical methods for these compounds will also be developed to apply to pharmacokinetic evaluations. Pharmacokinetic evaluations will be required to characterize the potential clinical use of these therapies, especially in the case where we are utilizing a drug or route of administration that has not been previously characterized. Pharmacokinetic modeling of the bioanalytical data will be a service provided by this Core. To support Project 1 (Evaluation of Biomarkers), the Chemistry and Quantitative Analysis Core will provide methods for the chemical analysis of specific biomarkers of SM exposure and injury. The Chemistry and Quantitative Analysis Core is essential for the success of the proposed studies in this Center for Countermeasures Against Chemical Threats.